


a quiet morning

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Wrapping Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: With Eddie gone in the morning, Buck settles down to help Christopher wrap some gifts for his dad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	a quiet morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of buddiemas. Enjoy, guys.

“Are you ready?” Buck whispers to Christopher over the kitchen table, grinning at Christopher who stops eating his morning pancakes to nod his head excitedly, a grin on his face. Eddie is working this morning - left an hour and a half earlier, Buck barely awake, with a soft kiss and whispered spanish words before he left, and it’s just Buck and Christopher this morning, with plans made the other day.

“What time - time does Daddy come home?” Christopher asks before placing a mouthful of pancakes. Buck grins, placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them off before leaning forward and running his fingers through Chris’ hair. 

“Shortly after lunch, which means we have  _ all _ morning to wrap the couple of gifts I helped you get him for Christmas,” Buck responds with a grin while Christopher grins back at him, mouth full of syrup and pancakes, causing Buck to laugh out loud.

Buck continues to clean up the dirty dishes he had made from making breakfast for Christopher while the little man continues eating and drinking his small cup of orange juice, Buck getting distracted every few minutes as he looks over to Christopher and watches him each time. If you had told him before everything had happened that he would be happily in love and engaged and with a family with his best friend he would have --

Well, he would have believed you, but he would also have been in shock about it, because he never thought Eddie would return his feelings. But Eddie did return his feelings, and had acted on those feelings and now, a year later, here they were - engaged, Buck ready to adopt Christopher after their wedding and completely happy with his found family.

And if you had told him that he’d be helping Christopher buy christmas gifts for his Dad, and then help him wrap said gifts up, Buck would have grinned at you and pumped his fists excitedly, because while he knew Chris loved his independence, being able to help the superman was always one of his proudest moments.

“Buck, Bucky, I’m done,” Buck hears Christopher say and he shakes the thoughts from his head grinning over to Chris before standing up and ruffling his hair before taking the empty plate and giving it a quick rinse before placing it in the dishwasher.

“Alright, bud, let’s go grab the gifts from their hiding spots,” Buck says, lifting Christopher up and holding him against his hip, smiling softly when Chris begins playing with the collar of his pj’s, chuckling when he traces the shapes of the santa hats on them before Chris looks at his own pj’s.

“We match!” He grins and Buck can’t stop the laugh from escaping, nodding his head.

“We sure do, buddy.” Buck responds, shifting a little, “Do you remember you said last night you wanted to do this with our matching PJ’s?” Christopher nods, continuing to play with Buck’s collar before he rests his head on Buck’s shoulder and lets out a yawn. Buck finds himself smiling softly at the young child in his arms before he heads towards the room he shares with Eddie, placing Christopher down on the bed while Chris smiles in response, shifting back so he’s completely against the pillows, grabbing one of Eddie’s and holding it against his body with a yawn.

“So Daddy will be home after lunch and our gifts - gifts will be wrapped?” Chris asks while Buck moves things out of the way in the entertainment center, grabbing the few small gifts Chris either made or bought with help from Buck and his Abuela, while Buck nods.

“Yep. And we’ll put them under the tree, and Daddy will dress in  _ his _ matching pj’s, and then we’ll just watch movies for the rest of the night,” Buck says softly, groaning when he stands up while Christopher giggles into the pillow.

“You’re getting old, Bucky,” Christopher giggles and Buck gasps playfully, placing the gifts down carefully before moving towards Chris and wiggling his fingers.

“Say that again!” He says, his voice raised to indicate a threat, which Chris just giggles at before shaking his head.

“Ne - never!” He laughs, moving as best as he can when Buck moves forward, planning on tickling him. Catching Chris is easy though, and Buck tickles him as lightly as he can while Christopher giggles and kicks, and eventually, the two settle down, their faces red from all of the laughing they did.

“We need to get to wrapping if you want to surprise your dad with homemade hot chocolate,” Buck responds, moving up and groaning once more, wagging a finger at Christopher who had started to giggle once more. The two of them slowly make their way to the living room, Buck holding the gifts in his arms before he places them on the table and then grabs the wrapping paper, tape and bows, sitting down on the ground next to Christopher, who’s waiting for him with a smile.

“Are you ready to get wrapping, buddy?” Buck questions after clearing the table in front of them of anything that could possibly break, placing them under the far end of the table before looking towards Christopher with a small smile when he nods and claps.

“Alright, so the first thing you want to do is pick a gift to wrap, and then the type of wrapping paper you want to use,” Buck says, continuing to smile when Chris nods his head and places his hand under his chin, clearly thinking over what gift he wants to wrap and what type of paper he wants to use.

Eventually, Christopher points to the smallest gift, with the red and green striped paper and Buck nods, laying the paper down on the table and then the gift - a watch that Buck helped Chris pay for - on top of it.

“Alright, I’ll be right here if you need help, kiddo,” Buck says, leaning back as he remembers Christopher telling him he wanted to wrap his gifts himself, only receiving help if he asked for it. When Christopher nods, Buck watches him carefully, smiling when Christopher struggles a little but pulls through with the wrapping, pulling off pieces of tape for when he asks for a piece.

The time passes by quickly for the two of them as Buck continues to help Christopher when he asks for it, which isn’t often, but otherwise just watches the younger man, giving advice when he believes Christopher could use it, or want it. A few times, Buck and Christopher get distracted, especially as they end up close to finishing their wrapping project - to the point that when Buck hears the door opening, his eyes widen in surprise as he looks towards the clock and notices it’s just half past noon - which means that not only is Eddie  _ early _ , but he’s very close to seeing the last gift Buck and Christopher have to wrap - and it’s the most important one also.

“Buck,” Chris whines, looking towards Buck with his own set of wide eyes. Buck though, takes a deep breath and grabs all of the gifts carefully before standing up. “You go distract your Dad while I go and hide these, alright.” Buck asks, grinning when Chris nods before he’s up and heading towards the spot he originally hid the gifts, careful not to drop any of them or ruin the wrapping in his rush.

As he gets to the spot, he can hear Christopher talking to Eddie and a small smile forms on his face as he listens carefully, placing everything away and making sure nothing looks out of place before nodding his head and turning around, heading towards the front of the door with a small grin on his face as he leans against the wall and watches Eddie and Chris.

“Hey,” Eddie says after a few moments, finally noticing Buck while Buck steps forward and grins.

“You’re home early. Which sucks, for once, because we were going to surprise you with homemade hot chocolate,” Buck adds, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he steps closer to Eddie and giving him a soft kiss, breaking off with a laugh when he hears Chris giggle.

“That’s -- that’s never going to get old,” Chris adds while Buck laughs once more, picking him up and hugging the younger man.

“You say that now, superman, but just wait until you’re a teenager,” Buck teases, grinning when Eddie laughs in response, a sense of pride coursing through him. Buck steps forward, kissing Eddie once more before stepping away and placing Chris on the couch to grab the wrapping paper, noticing immediately how Eddie tilts his head in thought as he sees the mess.

“What were you wrapping?” Buck lets out a laugh, because he knows that Eddie is thinking Buck wrapped Christopher’s gifts, but he wouldn’t do that without Eddie here with him.

“Your gifts, of course,” Buck ends up responding, nudging a giggling Christopher before walking to the storage closet to place everything away and then, when he’s able to close the door, towards the kitchen.

He’s not surprised to see Eddie following him, nor is he surprised to see Eddie take out the ingredients to make hot chocolate. Part of Buck wants to stop him, but if he’s learned anything about Eddie, it’s that once he’s started doing something on auto-pilot, there’s no stopping him at all. And grabbing hot chocolate ingredients is definitely an auto-pilot motion for the older man.

“My gifts?” Eddie ends up asking, and Buck smiles, moving forward to wrap his arms around Eddie, humming softly in contentment before he places his hand on top of Eddie’s, aligning their rings.

“I know we said no gifts, but Christopher wanted to buy you a couple, and then he wanted to help me buy you something, and I couldn’t say no to him.” Buck admits and he can feel the moment Eddie relaxes as he nods in understanding.

“Well, then. I can’t wait to open them,” Eddie whispers, not wanting to break the moment, turning his head to kiss Buck before beginning to make hot chocolate, the two of them content in being with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr, [smartbuckley](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/ask). Comments and concrit are love.


End file.
